


No Place Like Home (The Holidays Are Over Remix)

by laireshi



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Steve and Tony return to New York. It goes as well as can be expected.





	No Place Like Home (The Holidays Are Over Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roadtrip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795267) by [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever). 



> This is written as a remix example for the [Cap-IM](http://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/) community.

“Four days without supervillain attacks,” Tony says, leaning back. He doesn’t touch the wheel, but the car turns right anyway. “I _don’t_ miss the fights, but I keep thinking my comms went down every two hours.”

“Same,” Steve agrees. “But it was nice to have an uninterrupted date with you.”

“Date that lasted a full long weekend,” Tony laughs. “God, we owe the team big time.”

Privately Steve thinks Tony does enough for the Avengers to justify longer holidays, but he just nods. He feels responsible for everyone too. 

He puts his hand on Tony’s thigh. They are _almost_ home, but not yet. They still have a moment to themselves.

“I’m driving,” Tony drawls.

“No you’re not.” Steve squeezes Tony’s leg and is rewarded with a hitch in his breathing. “You’re using us as test case for your autopilot system.”

Tony gives him a look. “It’s a stripped down version of the armour software, Steve, it can deal with motorways—” He doesn’t finish the sentence, just sits there with his mouth agape, because the car _stops_. The cars behind them honk; the ones in front keep moving. Steve sees no reason for why they aren’t.

“The power went down,” Tony mutters, poking at the dashboard controls.

“Any idea why?”

Tony shakes his head, visibly annoyed. His tech acting up is always a personal affront. “That’ll be an awesome ad for the Resilient.” He winces. “ _The CEO’s car breaks down_.”

Sighing, he gets out of the car. Luckily they are at the leftmost lane, so while blocking it isn’t awesome, Tony can safely get to the hood of the car and raise it. Steve waits, patient: Tony has literally built this car. He doesn’t need help. 

Sure enough, he gets back inside the care not even five minutes later, and it powers back up. 

“Lose the sad face,” Steve tells him. “At least it didn’t happen on the way _there_.”

“Ever the optimist,” Tony replies, but he grins as they start moving again.

Steve reaches for Tony again, but Tony slaps his hand away. “None of that, Captain America.”

Steve pouts.

“We can have fun once this is safely back in the garage, hooked up to diagnostics.”

“You’re a cruel man, Iron Man.”

“And you’re a menace.” But Tony’s gaze, when he looks at Steve, is heated. 

Of course, returning from four days of barely ever putting their clothes on means that Steve just wants Tony more; never less.

They’re almost back at the Tower when the car stops again, but this time there’s a good reason for that. Steve swears as he reaches for his shield and jumps out of the car with it. Tony’s armour flows over him as he steps out, too, focused and ready.

In front of them a giant, brown, slimy monster with too many tentacles striking wildly around roars.

Steve raises his shield and steels himself. They had their holidays. It was obviously too much to hope work would wait even five minutes longer.

But as Iron Man fires at the monster, and the Avengers file out of the Tower and join the fight, Steve knows: he’s home.


End file.
